


Spill (it all over me)

by Light_Voltage (MistRunner)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chemistry, M/M, mentioned!ChanSoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistRunner/pseuds/Light_Voltage
Summary: Jongdae really, really likes being boyfriends with Byun Baekhyun. What he doesn’t like though, is being lab partners with Byun Baekhyun. Somehow, he has to deal with both.





	Spill (it all over me)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for DAELIGHTSAVING fest at livejournal ^^ I finally had the time to upload it here after I got an AWESOME poster from AMZING AND LOVEABLE azure graphic shop ;A; <33 
> 
> Title: Spill it (over me)  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: Chemistry talk, Byun Baekhyun, sexual situations  
> Length: ~7750

 

**_< <>>_ **

 

“Someone save me”, Jongdae whined as his head met the surface of the table.  
The drinks he and Kyungsoo had ordered just a moment ago jump at the sudden quake, but luckily neither his hot chocolate nor his best friend’s double caffeine shot coffee get spilled.  
  
The raven haired boy raised an eyebrow at his friend, who continues to wail loudly, turning his head from right to left as if to rub himself on the wooden table.  
“Can you please stop”, he tried to interfere with the brunet’s more than irritating behaviour  
“We are in public. No one needs to know how weird you are.”  
“I’m not weird!”, came the immediate protest as Jongdae’s head shot up  
“You don’t understand Soo!”, he threw up his arms in defeat at the younger’s obvious lack of understanding  
“You’re right”, Kyungsoo hummed and shrugged his shoulders  
“I don’t. Because I really don’t see where your problem is”  
  
Jongdae just groaned in frustration.  
What had he done in his past lives to deserve Do Kyungsoo as his best friend?  
Definitely something bad.  
Maybe he kicked a puppy or anything just as terrible.  
“This is going to be my last day alive”, he murmured and sipped on his chocolate  
“Byun Baekhyun will kill me tomorrow”  
“And you think so because…?”  
Jongdae really wanted to slam his head against the table again. How can Kyungsoo be like that to him?  
He was seriously in danger here!  
“I have Basic Chemistry class tomorrow.”, the younger started to elaborate but that just confused his best friend more apparently  
“Dae, sorry to break it to you but you’re majoring in Chemical Engineering?”  
“Sod off! It’s not because of the class you-“, Jongdae just exhaled loudly  
“It’s because I’m partnered up with Baekhyun for this one class tomorrow”  
And that should explain everything, right?  
At least in the brunet’s mind it did.  
He was going to die tomorrow, and there was no way around it.  
“Did you and Baekhyun break up?”, there was honest astonishment in Kyungsoo’s eyes now.  
Said male and Jongdae have been dating for merely two weeks now.  
Everything was still fresh.  
Still so new.  
Jongdae immediately flushed red.  
“N-no!”, he denied, hiding his blushing face behind his cup  
“Of course… we didn’t”  
Why should they break up?  
They only got together…  
Jongdae swallowed as he felt his heart hammer inside his chest.  
Fast and unmistakeably loud.  
Chewing on his lower lip, the brunet looked back up to see a confused Kyungsoo looking back at him.  
Damn, the younger had caught him off-guard with that comment.  
Jongdae inhaled and exhaled, trying to find his composure again before he continued.  
“He has been causing accident after accident in this class. It’s time that someone falls victim to his bad luck”, he sighed and placed the cup back down so he could rub his temples  
“Don’t you get it? He will kill me tomorrow!”  
And it was too early to die!  
  
Jongdae didn’t want to end like this.  
Not in the lab and not killed by his boyfriend.  
  
Kyungsoo just shrugged again and took a gulp of his coffee.  
“You’re overreacting Kim Jongdae”, he told his best friend before placing the mug down and getting ready to scold the elder.  
Jongdae could already see what was coming by the way the younger was shifting in his chair, was making himself appear taller and bigger so his scolding will have a better effect.  
Sometimes, Kyungsoo was like the down-to-earth reasoning he needed.  
And other times, he was just plain annoying when he was right.  
Like that one time when Kyungsoo told him to just let Baekhyun take him on a date finally because, quote, they have been eye-fucking each other enough, unquote.  
Then he seriously disliked his best friend.  
  
“Look”  
_Here it comes,_  Jongdae whined inwardly and bit his lower lip.  
He really didn’t want to hear it right now.  
The brunet knew how bad the elder was with this class. Kyungsoo had no idea.  
The raven haired was too busy building his bacterial army of doom or not so secretly tongue-fighting with his own boyfriend to notice anything else.  
Hopefully Chanyeol could stop his boyfriend from taking over the world with his self-grown bacteria babies…  
Anyway, back to the present, Kyungsoo was still eyeing him with a weird gaze, that Jongdae couldn’t really interpret.  
“Just… don’t distract your boyfriend, okay?”  
  
Was… that…  
“Do Kyungsoo, did you just wink at me?”  
Said male only lifted his cup to is lips, eyes closed.  
“I have no idea what you are talking about”  
“You!! What was that supposed to mean anyway?”, Jongdae whined again.  
  
“Exactly what I said”, the younger shrugged and finished his cup of coffee in another gulp  
“Don’t distract him, and you will be fine.”  
“Distract him how exactly?”  
His best friend squinted his eyes at him, but Jongdae is still oblivious to what the younger had meant with his comment.  
“Just.”, Kyungsoo shook his head and stood up  
“You’re paying for being a pain in the ass. And I thought Yeol is the dumb one.”  
Jongdae gaped and wanted to retort something but his best friend left him there, alone.  
With the bill of overprized Starbucks beverages and his fear.  
  
The brunet sighed and let his head drop back onto the table.  
“Baekhyun… please don’t kill me. Don’t kill me and don’t ruin my grade.”  
  
Why had he done this?  
The worst thing was that it had been his idea all along.  
Baekhyun was Chanyeol’s best friend, who happened to be his best friend Kyungsoo’s boyfriend.  
They knew each other for a while and Jongdae had overheard the eldest complaining about his choice of courses this semester.  
Baekhyun was an education major, and it required him to take some basic classes in different fields, including chemistry.  
  
“Take Basic Chemistry I”, he remembered his past self suggesting  
“It’s easy. I’m taking it this semester too for some easy extra credits. So we can partner up, or I can simply help you out.”  
If only…  
  
If only Jongdae had known just how bad Baekhyun was with chemicals.  
There had been no Basic Chemistry class without a loud yelp from either his now boyfriend or his unlucky partner of the day.  
Jongdae had chosen this class to get extra credits. To boost his grade and not to get killed or get laughed at by his classmates.  
  
  
Okay.  
Jongdae raised his head and rubbed his eyes.  
Now he was definitely overreacting.  
No one would laugh at him, they weren’t assholes or something.  
If anything… he should be the one supporting his boyfriend… right?  
  
He couldn’t just let Baekhyun fail his Chem class! That… would be a dick move.  
  
  
“Okay… I’ll be fine”, he muttered to himself as he got up to pay the bill for him and Kyungsoo.  
He would be alright.  
“Baekhyun… just don’t kill me.”  
\--  
If Jongdae had known that his boyfriend was that clumsy however… maybe he would have reconsidered his resolution to be a good partner.  
They weren’t even doing something particularly difficult.  
Not at all.  
They only needed to mix up some Sodium Hydroxide base and that was basically it.  
No one could screw this up, or so he thought.  
_> Different reactions of Aluminium in the presence of water<_, was the name of their project.  
Boring for someone in a chemistry major like Jongdae.  
  
Throwing Aluminium into water wouldn’t cause any reaction because of the protective layer it forms with the water itself.   
Aluminium hydroxide gets formed in the process and causes the Aluminium to stay solid.  
And that’s when they use the Sodium hydroxide base to prevent the layer from protecting the light metal from getting dissolved as Aluminate in a second experiment to elucidate the different reactions.  
Piece of cake!  
The only thing that they needed to do was describing what they saw, explain why it happened in what way and under which circumstances and da-dam!  
They would be finished!  
  
And the brunet could tell that Baekhyun really wanted to do well today. For them.  
He had even remembered to put on some cotton gloves before touching the flask in which he had prepared the base that was needed for this particular experiment they were doing.  
As an education major, his boyfriend apparently knew how important it was to read the instructions.  
And for that, Jongdae was really grateful.  
  
“Be careful okay?”  
_This time at least_ , he begged in his mind.  
Not like with the aluminium.  
Luckily neither of the supervisors had watched the elder as he knocked over the opened chemical container and spilled most of the contained shavings onto their working desk.  
  
Jongdae had been quick to clean everything and got rid of the dirty shavings in a tissue, which he had unceremoniously pushed into the pocket of his lab-coat for the time being, until no one was looking their way so he could secretly drop it into the garbage  
It wasn’t like the black haired was doing it on purpose.  
Jongdae knew this.  
  
But…  
“Can you concentrate for once and not stare into the air?”  
This hit bulls-eye as his boyfriend looked at him with guilty eyes.  
Damn, that wasn’t what he had wanted…  
“I’m sorry”, he whispered and stepped a little closer  
“I didn’t want to snap at you. It’s just… this base can be dangerous okay? Watch where you are going-“  
  
But it was too late.   
  
“Fuck!”, Baekhyun shrieked as he tripped over thin air and Jongdae could only watch with wide eyes as the newly brewed Sodium hydroxide in the Erlenmeyer flask slopped out and spilled right over him.  
His boyfriend tried to regain his balance, stopping the rest of the liquid from landing on the younger as well.  
But the damage has already been done and Jongdae could see in the eyes of the elder how horrified he was.  
“Baekhyun, don’t worry-“  
“Oh my gosh!”, the black haired screamed  
“I’m so sorry!”, the elder placed the flask on the desk and turned to face his boyfriend.  
Jongdae on the other hand really wanted to calm the other down, it’s not like they had brewed a base with a high concentration of the solution, but Baekhyun, who was not really educated in chemistry, seemed to think that the younger was seriously hurt.  
  
The black haired reached out with his cotton covered hands and ripped open the two buttons that Jongdae had previously closed and revealed a large stain on his shirt.  
The younger scrunched up his nose and realised that he should play it safe probably. Even with the low concentration of the solution he should at least get out of the shirt and wash it thoroughly.  
“Hurry!”  
The brunet blinked in confusion, but a moment later the elder was already pulling him towards the walk-in shower.  
Well, at least his boyfriend remembered the emergency rules.  
Jongdae chuckled at the thought.  
  
But before he can tell the other to calm down again, that no, he was not about to be burned to ashes or receive long lasting scars, he was pushed underneath the shower head  
“Baek-“, the younger wanted to stop his boyfriend, but it was already too late.  
The elder had switched on the water and it started to pour down on the brunet, drenching him, his lab coat and his clothes underneath.  
  
Gasps are heard through the room, but the younger chose to ignore them.  
After all, it’s not an everyday occurrence that the showers are really needed.   
But… Jongdae mused that with Byun Baekhyun around, he should have seen this coming.  
  
“What are you waiting for, you need to get out of the things before they have even more contact with your skin!”, the younger heard his boyfriend yell at him through the water spray and so he just gave in.  
If it would soothe his boyfriend?  
Then why not.  
He needed to get these things washed out anyway.  
  
So he started with getting his coat of, letting it drop to the now wet floor so it would get drenched and cleaned in the process.  
The water was slightly cold, but who would care for the water’s temperature when spilled over with a dangerous solution, right?  
So the brunet had to suck it up and watch the liquid flowing towards the small drain in the floor.  
  
Well, his dark green harry potter t-shirt definitely had to go too.  
The poor garment had gotten the biggest stain, and yet again was Jongdae glad that it wouldn’t be ruined.  
If he had spilled something in one of his advanced chemistry classes that would definitely had been the case.  
With burn holes, or just not safe to wear anymore.  
  
So he reached behind his head, grabbing the hem of his shirt, and pulled it off.  
It was sticking to his skin, but after a moment he had gotten out of it, brushing through his very wet brown locks.  
Jongdae dropped the green shirt to the ground, right on top of his lap coat. He should definitely bring those to the dry cleaner’s lady around the corner later.  
  
Well, at least he had gotten a free shower, the brunet mused.  
His hand was already buried in his locks, easing out some knots and washing out the little hair gel he used in the morning to create a slightly spiked look.  
Yeah, since Jongdae had gotten a boyfriend, he tried to be a little more stylish.  
Not just his beloved sweaters and wide jeans.  
Did he want to impress?  
  
Maybe.  
  
“J-jongdae?”  
The brunet scrunched up his nose and frowned as he looked at his boyfriend.  
He still looked rather…shocked?  
But there was red dust on his cheeks that caused the younger to blink in confusion.  
Was the other okay?  
Baekhyun’s eyes were slightly glassy and the brunet followed his gaze and realised what the elder was looking at.  
Oh.  
“Y-yeah?”, he stuttered, feeling a little vulnerable underneath the elder’s intense stare.  
He had only realised now that he was half naked, wet from head to toe and standing in front of his boyfriend of merely two and a half weeks.  
They hadn’t even done more than that one heated make-out session that kind of happened on accident because Baekhyun had looked so cute with his pedagogy text book, nose buried between the pages as he used a bright neon orange to highlight a passage.  
He hated orange, but the way that his boyfriend’s slim fingers had gripped the marker pen … it did  _something_  to Jongdae.  
And said something resulted in him climbing onto his boyfriend’s lap, their lips slotting together in their first very intimate French kiss and the text book on educational science on the floor of the library.  
Neither of them had complained after they had parted, lips slightly swollen and chest heaving from the lack of oxygen.  
They might have been too overwhelmed to remember to breathe through their noses.  
  
But they hadn’t ventured any farther than this.  
And really, they shouldn’t rush things.  
They were still fresh, still new to one another in that sense. So Jongdae wasn’t really sure how to react to his boyfriend’s hungry eyes on him.  
  
What he didn’t expect however, was for the elder to unbutton his lab coat and handing it to the brunet.  
“H-here”, the black haired held it out and waited for Jongdae to step out from under the water.  
The brunet was still drenched, but he was very grateful for the dry clothing he was offered.  
He couldn’t walk around half naked in the lab or on campus.  
“Thanks, Baek”, Jongdae tasted the nick name on his tongue and liked the way his boyfriend’s eyes widened in surprise.  
But as he did not experience any resistance from the elder, Jongdae mused that it was okay to call him that.  
  
“Don’t mention….it”  
Jongdae chuckled and got into his boyfriend’s coat.  
Well his own, but right in this moment he liked to pretend that it was Baekhyun’s.  
“You should have seen your face”, the brunet snickered  
“You looked like you thought we might explo-“, but he couldn’t even finish his sentence as Baekhyun had suddenly fled the scene.  
  
“What?”, Jongdae could only blink as the door of the laboratory fell shut behind the elder.  
  
\--  
  
Baekhyun thought he messed up.  
No, he knew that he had messed up.  
  
Not only had he managed to successfully ruin their assignment, no while doing so he had also managed to spill a bloody dangerous base on his boyfriend. Not just the professor or an assistant, no, on his boyfriend.  
He was screwed.  
  
His life was over.  
  
It had taken him months to finally gather the courage to ask out his best friend’s boyfriend’s best friend for a date.  
Well, he had called it ‘hanging out’.  
‘Our best friends are dating. I think we should get along too’, had been his exact words.  
It had been a pathetic excuse, but at least had Jongdae spent time with him.  
  
And someday, all the ‘we should do this again, you know, hang out’ had finally turned into ‘can I take you out again? For a date?’.  
But this time it had been initiated by the younger.  
Baekhyun’s feet carried him towards his dorms, nearly running over a humming Do Kyungsoo, who was carrying stacks of culture dishes filled with doom, completely missing out on apologising to the younger student, who was spitting profanities after him now.  
  
The black haired didn’t even hear them, he was too focused on his own self-caused demise.  
That must be a new record, Baekhyun sighed as he had to pause in his steps to get his key-card out of his pants’ pocket.   
The door opened with a loud buzzing noise and he made his way up to his room number 214.  
Not even three full weeks and Jongdae would break up for him for being an utter idiot.  
Who spilled dangerous chemicals on people he supposedly liked.  
  
Just  _wonderful_.  
  
A loud groan left his lips as he dropped face first onto his bed.  
“Stupid!”, he scolded himself, recalling the way he had flat out stared at the younger.  
Like he was some deprived sixteen year old teenager.  
Which he wasn’t, thank you very much, he was twenty-three and he had thought he was past these events where he suddenly got  _hard_.  
Another groan left him that turned into a small moan as his groin rubbed against the mattress underneath him.  
  
A boner.  
He had gotten a bloody boner from watching his boyfriend undress underneath the shower spray.  
All creamy skin and damn… Jongdae was more toned that he had thought.  
  
He wasn’t bulky or anything, but he had a lean stomach and…  
“Mnnh”, Baekhyun jerked his hips forward and gasped as the friction set his nerves on fire.  
Those arms.  
  
The black haired student had to bite his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning out loudly.  
Was he seriously dry-humping his own bed?  
  
Shouldn’t he worry about being single again?  
  
“Fuck”, he turned onto his back and faced the ceiling.  
“Just fuck”, the student didn’t know what else to say. Dread was settling in his stomach and he tried to come up with any excuse that would stop Jongdae from breaking up with him.  
He really…  
  
Baekhyun really liked the chemistry major student.  
Jongdae’s dimpled smile had caught him off guard from the very first moment they had been introduced and had kept his heart racing every single time he watched the younger’s lips twitching with laughter.  
Baekhyun really liked Jongdae.  
Maybe he couldn’t say yet that he loved the other.  
They didn’t know enough about each other for that yet.  
But… they had just clicked.  
They were still a little awkward, but Baekhyun…  
Really wanted this to work.  
Them to work.  
As a couple. Be cheesy and lovey-dovey like Chanyeol and Kyungsoo (Though, if the latter ever learns that Chanyeol has been sharing details about their intimate moments with the eldest, both of them would end up dead).  
  
And now he screwed up.  
Baekhyun rubbed his temples, willing his boner to go away, but his inner mantra session was interrupted by a knock on his door.  
Who?  
  
Baekhyun moaned, but this time out of frustration.  
He was so close to yelling ‘Sod off!’, but the thought that it might be Jongdae stopped him from doing so.  
After spilling sodium hydroxide on him, he should at least open the door for the other right?  
And face the inevitable.  
  
Baekhyun sighed but got onto his feet, muttering a ‘coming’.  
He wasn’t sure if the other had heard it through the door, but he was already twisting the knob to open up.  
“Hey”  
Jongdae offered him a gentle smile, his hands tugged into a different pair of jeans.  
“Sorry, I had to run and get dressed”  
  
Baekhyun shook his head and let the other step into his small one room apartment.  
“Look, I’m sorry!”, he started off immediately.  
“I’m so sorry”, he repeated and bowed deeply in the direction of his boyfriend.  
“I was being clumsy and-“  
  
“Don’t worry about it”, the smile that greeted him in response was radiant and the corner of the younger’s lips tilt up in that delicate curl that has Baekhyun’s heart thump happily.  
  
Jongdae just shook his head and sat down on the other’s bed, smile still in place.  
“It’ fine.”  
“But… you could have been seriously injured”  
The younger shook his head again and shrugged.  
“It wasn’t that high concentrated”, he started to explain  
“Do you really think they would let you newbies handle some dangerous bases or acids?”, his eyes crinkled with the big grin that spread on his face when he noticed the black haired’s bewildered gaze  
  
“Oh”  
Jongdae nodded.  
“Don’t worry. The emergency shower was a little over the top, but I appreciate that you have been worried for me”  
It was Baekhyun’s time to nod, and they both fell into an awkward silence with both their cheeks tinted dark pink.  
The younger smiled first and let his hand slide over the mattress to intertwine their pinkies together.   
“But…”  
“Hm?”, Baekhyun hummed and Jongdae felt the other tense up  
“I was wondering… why did you run away suddenly?”  
  
Jongdae hadn’t been able to utter anything and so he had been left with cleaning up their mess as fast as possible, only clad in wet trousers and the damp lab coat Baekhyun had handed him.   
On his way to the dorms he had met a very angry Kyungsoo who was cursing a certain Byun.  
Apparently the latter had attempted to kill the microbiology student’s lethal army of carefully cultivated bacteria.  
  
“I...”  
Jongdae’s attention was back on his boyfriend who looked more than mortified.  
Had he really been scared about the lab blowing up?  
No, now Jongdae was being stupid.  
Baekhyun may be an education major, but he knew his basics in chemistry.  
At least to know that no stuff they handle has the potential of blowing up.  
Usually.  
  
“Yeah?”, Jongdae smiled  
“I’m not mad or anything”, the younger prompted  
“If you think that. It… I mean accidents can happen. If my Harry Potter shirt is ruined though, you might need to buy me a new one”, Jongdae snickered and hoped that this would melt the ice between them again.  
They were boyfriends for god’s sake.  
They shouldn’t dance around each other like this.   
  
“Thanks”, Baekhyun whispered back  
“No need for thanks?”, Jongdae answered immediately with a grin and took the initiative to entwine all of their fingers now.  
Baekhyun squeezed back.  
  
“So?”  
  
He heard his boyfriend’s sigh.  
“I… IgothardwhenIogledyouandyourbody”  
Jongdae blinked, bewilderment clearly written on his face.  
“What? Please repeat. And this time with breaks, please”  
  
Baekhyun chewed on his lower lip, mauling it between his sharp teeth.  
“I… Fuck”, he groaned, completely frustrated with everything.  
“I got hard okay? Ever since we had that make-out session in the library… My thoughts were caught up with you and… things”, the elder whined.  
He was too embarrassed to say it out loud what he meant.  
And he was freaking twenty-three years old.  
  
But he had to continue.  
Jongdae was willing to listen to him and now that the dam had broken, he just couldn’t stop talking.  
“And then!”, the elder made a dramatic pause  
“You peeled off your shirt and …have I ever mentioned I’m weak for your biceps?”, Baekhyun whispered, just to keep himself from screaming  
  
“I mean… biceps in general.”  
  
It was Jongdae’s turn to blush.  
He wasn’t really working out, but the university they were attending offered a free membership to the local gym and it would be a waste to not go from time to time, right?  
His eyes wandered down to his arms.  
Jongdae usually wore sweaters, so Baekhyun wouldn’t have had many chances to really see his arms.  
  
“Oh”, is all that left him  
“You mean…”, the younger drifted off and his eyes wander over the other’s body, going lower and lower towards the other’s crotch.  
But he caught himself just in time, averting his eyes before he can be rude enough to right out stare at the other’s… parts.  
  
“Yeah I- I mean… I’m sorry. I don’t know I just-“, Baekhyun was rambling right now  
“It’s just… that I really, really like you, and… ever since the library I just… couldn’t stop… thinking about… doing more with you. Or kissing like that again, y-you know?”  
  
Jongdae wondered for a moment if his boyfriend had always been that cute.  
Loud and noisy Byun Baekhyun who turned into a stuttering mess in front of him.  
That… meant that he was affected by his presence right?  
In a good way?  
  
“And… When I saw you like that… I just… my body betrayed me I swear”, the elder pouted and Jongdae needed to keep himself from pinching those cheeks  
“And well… It would have been pretty embarrassing if anyone had seen… the outcome”  
Meaning Baekhyun’s… hard-on.  
  
Jongdae felt the heat creeping up his face and tinting his cheeks a scarlet red. He hadn’t expected his boyfriend to give in like that and tell him what apparently has been on the other’s mind for some time.  
“Uhm”, he was rendered speechless as Baekhyun’s words repeated itself over and over again in his mind.  
He shouldn’t be that surprised right? They were two healthy, young college boys after all. Such thoughts were normal and let’s be honest, if you didn’t think about it even just a teeny tiny bit maybe you should overthink your relationship.  
“You… could have just said something”, the younger decided to say in the end.  
His eyes had been downcast, not ready to face his boyfriend just yet.  
“Right,”, Baekhyun’s chuckle reached his ears and that caused him to look up.  
The other had his arms crossed over his chest a pout on his lips as his cheeks were just as red as Jongdae’s own.  
“And then I totally wouldn’t come off as a needy jock who is just looking for sex”, the elder mumbled and, honestly, the brunet felt like he wanted to fall in love with this guy all over again.  
That Byun Baekhyun, noisy troublemaker extraordinaire, was here with him and had been worried about this… meant a lot to the brunet.  
That he actually put some thought into this and didn’t want to screw up.  
Jongdae felt special.  
And perhaps, that feeling that washed over him now gave him the little extra courage he needed for his next step.  
  
“We could have talked about it”, he tried to make the other smile as he leaned in closer and pressed a soft kiss on the elder’s lips.  
A small sigh left the black haired’s throat and Jongdae knew he had won.  
They might not be together for long, but the younger was observant, trying to memorise every little thing regarding Byun Baekhyun, the guy who nearly killed him with Sodium Hydroxide today.  
Though not really, as Jongdae knew that the solution they had created wouldn’t have harmed him as long as he washed it off and didn’t get it into his eyes.  
But as a responsible chemistry engineering major, he had thought of wearing his safety goggles and he had been really thankful for their existence today.  
  
“You would have laughed at me”, Baekhyun still wasn’t looking at him so Jongdae decided to resort to more drastic measures.  
He uncrossed his legs and pushed his boyfriend down, head against the pillow so the younger was hovering above him now.  
This position was definitely new to them, but not uncomfortable.  
  
“I would have laughed at your shocked face after spilling some NaOH over me if you hadn’t run off”, Jongdae answered with a chuckle and that finally made the other look at him  
“That wasn’t funny okay! You could have died!”  
“Baekhyun… so you really thought that the professor would let beginners like you handle some lethal solution?”, he leaned a little closer and grumbled as his glasses nearly slipped of his nose.  
Why could they never stay in place?  
So he took them off, folding the black frame neatly and placing them on top of the bed side table.  
The world grew a little blurry, but as long as Baekhyun was in near distance he could see him just fine.  
  
“F-fine… You are the expert anyway”, the elder gave in again  
“You’re right there Mr. ‘I’m gonna kill every being in the lab with my amazing chem skills’”, Jongdae couldn’t stop snickering, but the black haired didn’t seem to mind.  
He just pouted a little more.  
“You-“, but before Baekhyun could retort anything had Jongdae mashed their lips together.  
They had kissed before, of course they did.  
But never like this.  
Never with want, never with an inner urge that told Jongdae to take more, and give the same in return.  
  
He heard the other mewl underneath him and seized his chance to pry the other’s lips open, allowing himself in.  
Their tongues brushed in a first shy motion, but the younger quickly got addicted to the raw taste. A noise slipped from his mouth as he detached for a moment, and he wasn’t sure if it was an ‘ungh’ or a ‘mngh’, but he knew that he wanted more of this.  
Baekhyun’s legs had finally untangled underneath him, allowing him to fit in between those thighs he had ogled for ages.  
Back then, the raven haired had always just been Chanyeol’s friend from education department and nothing more.  
And now…  
“Dae”, a shiver ran down the brunet’s spine as his boyfriend let out his name in a needy voice.  
It felt like an electric current, setting his nerves on fire with the impulses of Baekhyun’s tongue against his, heavy breaths re-vibrating in their ears.  
Jongdae grew a little bolder, decided to use his teeth to nibble and to pull, before he sealed their lips again in sloppy open mouth kisses.  
Lewd noises of desire bounced off the walls, but neither of them cared as their tongues twirled and tangled.   
This was definitely new, between them at least, but Jongdae knew he would never be able to stop again.   
Kissing Byun Baekhyun was spectacular, he decided, and if that came with a certain danger of ending up as a chemistry accident then so be it.  
He felt his own lips heat up from the last bruising kiss, from the way the other had pushed his front teeth into his bottom lip to tug at it, and that caused him to pull away for a moment.  
Their breaths were out of control, irregular huffs and puffs which they couldn’t seem to calm down.  
  
Jongdae managed to swallow some of his, their, saliva and pressed their groins together only to receive a loud moan in return.  
Okay they had certainly never ventured that far, but Baekhyun wasn’t pushing him off so…?  
The younger wouldn’t stop as long as his boyfriend was comfortable with the whole situation.  
And right now the elder’s eyes were closed tight, teeth buried in his own bottom lip as he tried not to let out any noises.  
He had to grin at that and pressed down again, feeling his own arms tingle as the wonderful sensation of friction ran through his body.  
It got harder to keep his weight upright with his arms placed left and right of Baekhyun’s face, but the feeling was too nice to stop.  
“Y-you’re still hard from before?”, he could clearly feel the elder’s hard flesh against his own crotch as he kept on rubbing their groans together in lazy movements.  
Or has it been the small make-out session just now?  
  
Nevertheless, it seemed to have been the wrong thing to say as Baekhyun’s eyes suddenly shot open and Jongdae was pushed off.  
“S-sorry”, the black haired mumbled  
“I’m gonna take a cold shower”, he still didn’t meet the younger’s eyes, yet the brunet instantly knew what had happened  
  
Baekhyun was embarrassed by the whole situation right now.  
“No”, he breathed and pushed his boyfriend pack into the pillows  
“It’s okay”, Jongdae smiled and the corners of his lips tilted upwards as his hands wandered down and opened his boyfriend’s trousers’ button, before he pulled down the fly.  
The sound of the zipper made them both shiver, but neither of them backed down.  
The black haired lifted his hips, making it easier for the younger to pull of those black skinnies from his sinfully plump thighs and long legs.  
Baekhyun’s arousal was obvious, straining against the grey fabric of his boxers and Jongdae felt the urge to go on, to touch.  
“Let me”, he whispered, leaning closer again, their lips only an inch away  
His boyfriend’s eyes were huge, looking directly into his own as if they were searching for an answer.  
The younger tried to not let it show how nervous he actually was because, damn, it had been a while since he had touched someone in that manner and, also, was this their first time being together like this after only three weeks of dating.  
The thought that this was happening too fast crossed his mind, and Jongdae nearly pulled away and apologised, but then there was a shy nod of the male underneath him.  
  
The younger nearly forgot how to function, how to breathe, but then he felt the warmth of Baekhyun’s thighs against his legs and he suddenly remembered.  
  
His right hand wandered down, making a quick detour over Baekyhun’s left nipple to tickle out a small moan, before it slid over the ridge of the other’s hipbone before he arrived at his destination.  
He didn’t hold back but cups the elder’s arousal and started to massage the bulge with determined movements.  
  
“Oh fuck”, Baekhyun’s voice was strained as he immediately bucked into his hand.  
He must be doing something right, Jongdae mused as he kept on rubbing, feeling the outline of the elder’s dick and shuddering at the heat he felt.  
It became harder to breathe, especially when he lifted his gaze to look into his boyfriend’s face.  
His eyes were closed, brows twitching as he seemed to hold back.  
Jongdae lowered himself a little, placing his elbow down as his hand couldn’t stop from trembling.  
He was kneeling in between the elder’s thighs, his right hand now working down the offending piece of cotton that separated them from feeling skin against skin.   
The younger’s eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as he tried to free his boyfriend from his underwear, but he didn’t exactly succeed with his mission until Baekhyun lifted his hips a little to help him out.  
  
Jongdae didn’t want bother with getting it off completely, but he realised soon enough that it would prevent him from getting his goal otherwise.  
How was he supposed to crawl back between the black haired’s legs when his dark boxers blocked the way?  
Right.  
So he leaned back, grabbed the piece of underwear and finally flung them across the room into a corner where they wouldn’t be missed for the next few hours.  
  
Jongdae briefly wondered how often Baekhyun cleaned his room, but he decided that he shouldn’t care about this now, not when he wanted this to go somewhere.  
And not think of turn-offs like forgotten and dirty laundry.  
  
“Dae”, the whiny sound his boyfriend released brought him back to reality.  
A reality where he had the elder with bare legs that seemed to go on for miles and a very prominent and very hard problem between them.  
“Sorry”, Jongdae whispered and climbed back between the other’s thighs  
He didn’t waste any time before he leaned forward and brought their lips together again, slightly more demanding, asking for permission and coaxing Baekhyun’s tongue out to tangle with his.  
The brunet’s hand cups his boyfriend’s cheek as they kiss, tilting the elder’s head just a little to the left so their mouths fit even better, their noses not bumping anymore as they pressed closer now.  
“Mngh”, short mewls left their throats each time they draw back to get some oxygen back into their lungs.  
It’s not like they didn’t know that breathing through their noses would work, but honestly they were so caught up in discovering new places in each other’s caverns that they simply forgot.  
Jongdae let his hand drop from the other’s face and rested it against the dark haired’s shoulder for a bit before he remembered what he was supposed to do.  
His hand travelled south, brushing over an erect nipple on its way but not stopping there, not even when Baekhyun released a long gasp that told Jongdae that he was still doing something good for the other.  
He duly noted that he is still in his own pants and cursed inwardly at the inconvenience of this all.  
The younger growled in the back of his throat and it nearly caused the elder to stop kissing him but Jongdae managed to distract him just in time again.  
Let his teeth graze over a plump lip, and let them pull on it and letting it snap back before he claimed the other’s mouth again and successfully taking the other’s mind of things happening around him.  
  
It’s a pain, Jongdae whined inwardly as he tried to open his belt with only one hand.  
And it definitely doesn’t help that Baekhyun kept on bringing his hips up in search for friction.  
He wanted to push him down, accuse him of being an impatient brat and tease him even longer for it, yet the arousal that flowed through his own veins stopped him from doing so.  
He worked off his jeans, swearing mentally at himself yet again because he just had to pick the skinniest pants he owned from his closet, but celebrated that he only had to push them down to his knees along with his boxers before he could give them what they were both waiting for.  
Jongdae brushed their tongues together for a last time before he slowly pulled back.  
Their chests were already heaving as their lungs demanded for oxygen again, but both were sure that their organs had to wait just a little bit more.  
The younger felt how swollen his own lips were and judging by the way Baekhyun’s were red, plump and glistening, he knew he couldn’t look any different.  
  
He brought their groins together, emitting a loud groan as their erections touch for the first time.  
It’s hot, so damn hot and it already felt amazing and they weren’t even doing anything yet. Jongdae bit back a not so manly sound that was about to spill from his lips but Baekhyun’s whine for more kept him rooted in this reality.  
“Dae, please can’t you just stop teasing and just- ah!”  
  
He could, Jongdae had mused.  
The brunet wasn’t far behind regarding his own state of arousal so he didn’t hesitate but wrap his hand, that was not steadying his body above Baekhyun’s, around both their cocks.  
It was strange, Jongdae had to admit. He was used to touching himself, knew how his own dick felt in his palm, knew how to make himself cum, but having his boyfriend’s own cock lined up with his made everything a little different, a little better, but so much more nerve-wrecking.  
They had never been that far before, heck, the brunet had never jerked off together like this with anyone else so he could only hope that what he was doing felt as good to the elder as it did to him.  
  
The brunet stroked them slowly, no rush in his movements as he pumped their dicks in languid motions, his thumb gliding over their tips from time to time as he continued to flick his wrist.  
“Is this okay?”, he breathed, searching for reassurance  
Heat was pooling in his stomach and he wondered how long he could keep this up before he would cum embarrassingly early.  
A hand came up and gripped his biceps, Baekhyun’s nails digging in his skin even with the shirt’s sleeve in between.  
Usually Jongdae would have whined at the pain, but his heightened senses didn’t mind, welcomed the pain instead and let his arousal burn any coherent thought he might have had.  
“A-are you kidding me”, the elder’s voice is rough, layered with lust and it was obvious how he struggled to get these words out in an intelligible sentence.  
  
The brunet flicked his wrist again, thumbed the slit of his boyfriend’s tip and watched with half lidded eyes as the elder arched of the mattress, bringing their bodies closer together and ripping a groan from Jongdae’s lips in the process.  
“K-keep still”, he muttered, but had no free hand to press the other’s hips down in this position.  
Maybe if he would use his mouth instead- no.  
Jongdae didn’t want to go there… yet.  
  
“Dae, please!”, Baekhyun mewled as he pressed his face into the pillow, his grip becoming tighter around his arm and the younger tried to tense his muscles there as best as he could or he might end up with scratched open skin there.  
  
“J-just go faster”, his boyfriend spread his legs wider in an unconscious motion to get Jongdae closer, to get him to do something and not just tease him with his slow pumps.  
The younger wanted to grin, he really wanted to and tease the other some more, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to last long either.  
Besides, this wasn’t really the time to be a dick.  
So he complied, getting a firmer hold around their erections and pumped them faster, not dragging out the movements anymore but resorting to fast jerking motions to get them over the edge.  
He felt his own thighs tremble as the adrenaline began to rush through him along with the endorphins which set his nerves on fire, but Jongdae bit it back, willed it down as he didn’t want it to end so soon.  
  
“Angh fuck, Jongdae”  
But it was so damn hard when his boyfriend was mewling like that, trashing around, his cheeks a dark red as he held onto the younger, seeking for leverage.  
  
“F-fuck, a-ah, more Jongdae, please”  
Was Baekhyun doing this deliberately? Driving the younger closer to the edge like this? His own breath was coming in harsh pants and he had to lean down, his forehead resting against his boyfriend’s shoulder now as he kept on stroking them, feeling the precum sticking between his fingers and not caring one bit.  
  
They came only moments later, Jongdae was not able to tell who spilled first, but he kept on moving his hand to milk them dry, their cum mixing on Baekhyun’s tummy.  
  
The brunet has barely time to catch his breath, his teeth burying into the elder’s white skin as he came, shuddering all over as he kept on pumping them through their orgasms.  
His lungs burned, lacking oxygen but he couldn’t care any less.  
He leaned up and pulled his boyfriend into a kiss, spilling all the emotions and the sensations of their first shared height into the lip-lock.  
They broke apart, gazing into each other’s orbs, before they erupted into breathless chuckles.  
He loved how his lover’s eyes turned into crescents as he smirked, and stole another peck before he released their now flaccid dicks and practically dropped onto the elder’s body.  
“Oi!”, the black haired complained, but Jongdae ignored him.  
Opted for cuddling close instead, and pushed the thought of them being sticky with cum to the back of his mind.   
They enjoyed the silence that ensued for a while, only interrupted by their breaths that calmed down slowly.  
“That… was really good”, Baekhyun didn’t meet Jongdae’s eyes as he admitted that, but the younger didn’t mind  
“Really good”, he agreed  
“I can’t wait for real sex with you then. Chanyeol told me some stuff we definitely should try out”  
  
That caught the brunet off-guard for a moment, and he furrowed his brows before he turned in Baekhyun’s grip to look at him.  
“You two talk about their sex life? And Kyungsoo hasn’t killed you?”   
“Who said that he knows?”  
Jongdae crinkled his nose at that but had to chuckle then. Right. What the eye does not see, the heart does not grieve for.  
“Be careful”  
“Will do”, Baekhyun snickered and leaned down to press his lips against Jongdae’s. The younger’s eyes fluttered close and he let himself be swept away for a moment.  
  
“You do realise that we need to re-do the experiment”, the brunet stifled a yawn. It had been an easy task anyway. If Baekhyun hadn’t spilled that bottle of NaOH over him.  
He expected the elder to whine and protest, but when he looked at his boyfriend, he found him smirking down at him.  
“Hm?”, he didn’t trust that grin one bit  
“Does that mean I’ll see you wet and topless again?”  
Jongdae blinked, mouth agape.  
“Is that all you can think about?”, he scolded the elder, but felt how a blush made its way up his cheeks.  
“What can I say. I didn’t know you were hiding such a tasty body underneath all your obnoxious sweaters!”  
Jongdae really wanted to suffocate him with a pillow now.  
“If I would have known, I would have spilled something on you way sooner”, the black haired student confessed and that caused the younger to shut his mouth.  
“You could have asked me out earlier and you would have known sooner”, he muttered underneath his breath and punched the elder’s shoulder.  
  
“No more chemical spills, okay?”  
“What about sexual spills?”  
Jongdae’s face flared scarlet.  
“Byun Baekhyun!”

 

**> FIN<**

 

_Thank you for reading!! Comments and feedback is very much appreciated! <3_


End file.
